Wildboy5699
Colton Turner (born ), better known online as Wildboy5699 is an American YouTuber who is best known for his Let's Plays and lyric videos. His most known Let's Play series is Huniepop which he started in December 2017 and ended in December 2018, with a total of thirty videos. He has made over forty lyric videos. He is also an actor, having started in eight plays and currently working on a short film. Personal Life Wildboy5699's real name is Colton Turner. He was born on May 6th, 1999. He was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, which is a form of autism, when he was four years old. He explained that he didn't have many friends and was bullied a lot growing up. He graduated high school in May, 2017. Colton is now a college student and is majoring in theater to become an full time actor. He took a semester off of college from August 2018 to January 2019. YouTube channel Colton created his channel in early 2011 as a way to make new friends and talk to people since he didn't have any friends at the time. He posted his first videos in early 2012, he made two more videos later that year. One of them got removed due to copyright issues, and he had taken the other two down in early 2013. He returned to making videos in February 2014 with a CD collection video. From late 2014 to early 2016. He would do a variety of different videos. He reached 100 subscribers on May 6th, 2015, which was his 16th birthday. He started his Let's Plays and lyric videos in mid-2017. Let's Plays He has many Let's Play videos on his channel, some are series and others are only one part videos. Here are a list of some of his Let's Play series Huniepop Most likely his best known Let's Play series. He made the first episode on December 29th, 2017, and has a total of 30 episodes. On the 20th gameplay video, he ask his viewers if they could reach out to the voice actress of the character Kyu to make a video with him, he wants to do this so he can ask of her experience on making this game. He said that his favorite girl is a tie between Tiffany and Kyanna. Huniecam There are 11 gameplay videos of Huniecam Studio on his channel. He said that most of the videos were boring and he couldn't think of a good title. The finale episode was released on April 6th, 2019, it is his longest Let's Play video to date, with a run time of one hour and 22 minutes. Emily is Away series He has played and completed both Emily is Away games. He played the entire first game on October 10th, 2018. He started to play Emily is Away Too the following day, and released part two the day after. He put the game on hold for six months due to getting angry at both games and wanted to take a breather from it, as he explained. In the last three videos of Emily is Away Too, he started to like the game more. On the final video he said his opinions on the game changed due to him getting the good ending. He also explained that he like Emma more than Evelyn because Evelyn reminded him of every other girl he knew in high school, he described her as your typical high school party girl that everyone either loves or hate. He also mentioned that he is 99% sure that he is the only person on YouTube to get the good ending with Emma. Monster Girl Island A newer Let's Play series, with only three videos. He has explained at the start of every video that viewer discretion is advised before he plays the game. He has said that the game is way more sexual than Huniepop. He also stated that every gameplay of MGI will be age restricted, even the upcoming ones. Flix and Chill He has made four videos on the Flix and Chill series. He has gotten the relationship ending in every episode expect for one. He said that he didn't expect the game to end like that, and he hopes to get another lesbian ending. 'Lyric videos' Wildboy5699 has made over 40 lyric videos. He stated that his favortie lyric video to make was STFU by YouTuber Filthy Frank. He said one the hardest one to make was One Week by Barenaked Ladies, stating that it was hard because of the fast singing for most of the song. 'Hobbies and Interests' Colton has many hobbies and interests, he said that his favorite things to collect were Blues Clues merchandise. In his recent Blues Clues videos, he has a total of twenty VHS's, two dvds, and serval notebooks. He said that all but one are handcrafted. He mention that he bought a notebook that the toy company Flying Colors made in 1998, during the shows airing, saying that he got it brand new for $10 off of Amazon, stating that if something went wrong, he was only losing $10 and not $150, as most people are selling that much for them. He also got emotional at the end of the video, saying how Blue's Clues made a huge impact on his life, saying that Steve Burns was his childhood hero. He also said that he doesn't know how or why the show changed his life, but he is glad it did. He also said to never be afraid and don't listen to what people said to them about what others say about what they like or buy, because if you like what you're spending your money on, then go for it. He has also collected many Disney VHSs, from thrift stores and online. He does comparison videos on different versions of home media, released by Disney. His most popiular comparison video is four different versions of the 1942 Disney film, Bambi. He also stated that his five favorite Disney movies were #The Fox and The Hound #101 Dalmations #Bambi #The Black Cauldron #Oliver and Company Patreon and Gofundme In early 2018, Colton opened up a Patreon so he can buy better equipment for his videos and saved the money to move someone where closer to pursue his dream in full time acting and full time YouTube. His smallest reward is $1 while his biggest reward is $500. He opened a Gofundme account for the same reason as his Patreon, but for the people who rather donate any amount one time than every month. Reward goals #$1 or more per month: Little Supporter: Help me not be broke, and you get a thank you at the end of my videos. #$5 or more more per month: Supporter: Get the thank you at the end of my videos, along with early videos on Patreon. #$25 more more per month: True Supporter: Same rewards as the bronze and silver tier, you will can suggest Let's Plays and lyrics videos, or any other type of video. #$50 or more per month: Big Supporter: Everything from the $1.00, $5.00, and $25.00, I will give you a thank you shout out through my Twitter and YouTube along with a follow and/or subscribed, depends on what social media you have. I will also send you either an Amazon or Ebay gift card. #$100 or more per month: Underdog Supporter: Everything from the $1.00, $5.00, $25.00 and $50.00. I will add you on my Skype or Facetime for 15 to 30 minutes each month. Talking about suggestion videos, or life in general. My love and thanks to you will not go unnoticed from me. #$500 or more per month: The Greatest Person I Know: Everything from the the $1 tier to $100 tier. I will let you be in a live stream and/or Let's Play. I will also love you up until the day I die. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers